Halo: The DNA Factor
by Dinosaur Mercenary
Summary: Years after Halo 3, Master Chief was given a mission when he was in Isla Sorna.
1. Mission Briefing

Master Chief Petty Officer John 117 was a SPARTAN II Super Soldier of the United Nations Space Command and a well-known hero in the Human Covenant War. His assassination of the Prophet of Regret causing the alien race called the Sanghelli or Elites led by Arbiter to be betrayed by the other the Prophets and they joined forces with the humans in their campaign in the Ark. After the Prophets and the parasitic Flood were eradicated, Master Chief and Arbiter were in the frigate Forward Unto Dawn. Only the front half of the frigate took Arbiter went through the Slipspace portal taking him back to Earth, but the back half of the frigate that had Master Chief did not make it. Therefore, Master Chief was presumed dead by the U.N.S.C. after Arbiter transpired the events happened. The super soldier lost in space went into cryo sleep after his artificial intelligence companion Cortana activated a distress beacon.

After years of space drift, Cortana abruptly alerted the super soldier. "Chief! Wake up!" Cortana had Chief thawed out.

"What is it?" the super soldier asked as he woke up.

"We crash landed onto Earth, but the communications system of this ship malfunctioned."

"Then we'll have to find the U.N.S.C. on our own," Master Chief took Cortana's chip and put it into his helmet.

When the hatch of the ship opened, there was a black-haired man in his early 30's wearing a lab coat labeled InGen. "Welcome, stranger, to Isla Sorna," the scientist greeted.

"Isla Sorna? I haven't heard anything about this," Master Chief spoke in disbelief.

"I suppose that you're from the future, aren't you?" the scientist raised a question based on the spaceship.

"I come from the year 2552. Is this planet Earth?"

"Yes, the year is 2003."

"I can't believe we drifted through time," Cortana muttered.

"Is there something I can do for you?" Master Chief asked the scientist.

"I have a mission for you. Follow me," the scientist led Master Chief and Cortana to a structure that was functional. Chief took a seat while Cortana's hologram was up after the super soldier took her chip off from his helmet and the scientist started the projector showing the map of Isla Sorna. "Coincidentally, a cargo plane belonging to the company I work for, InGen, has crash into this island at the same time your spaceship did. The plane's cargo is full of dinosaurs' DNA Capsules," he pointed to a spot he marked as the crash site.

"Dinosaurs?" Master Chief muttered in disbelief.

"From what I know here, dinosaurs are already extinct long ago after the end of the Cretaceous period," Cortana spoke with what she knew.

"Despite of that, InGen is able to bring back dinosaurs by cloning using their DNA. Due to the crash and explosion, these capsules are scattered throughout the island. I need you to recover these Base DNA Capsules to recreate dinosaurs," the scientist turned the projector to show an image of a canister full of green fluid in some forest.

"So you want me to explore this island to recover the missing Base DNA Capsules?" Chief asked.

"That's right. When you bring back the Base DNA Capsules, I'll see what I can make out of them. Be warned that this island is full of wild dinosaurs and you can only bring back one Base DNA Capsule at a time."

"Where would you want me to go as a start?"


	2. Jungle of Giants

"It will begin with the Jungle of Giants," the InGen scientist pointed to a location in the map center west of the island. "Despite the name of the area, it is filled with small dinosaurs. This is where you will get your first Base DNA Capsule."

"Small dinosaurs? That shouldn't be hard," Master Chief muttered. "I need to bring the supplies from Forward Unto Dawn over."

"Take your time then, don't forget your mission."

The super soldier went back to the crashed frigate then loaded ammo, weapons, a Warthog jeep mounted with a Gatling gun, and fragmentation hand grenades into a Pelican dropship. He got into the cockpit and placed Cortana's chip into the controls. "Cortana, you got the location of the jungle?"

"Right here," she inputted the coordinates in the map.

Chief flew the Pelican near the entrance of a dense jungle and landed. "Would it be possible to put a copy of yourself into the Pelican so you can fly it anywhere?"

"I can try," Cortana succeeded uploaded a copy of herself into the Pelican's control. "It's done."

"Well, we got a canister to recover," Master Chief entered the jungle with just a machete. The ground was yellowish brown and there were bushes in the gaps of trees.

"I think I got the location of the canister," Cortana placed a mark in his heads-up display. When the super soldier was in one-third of the area, there was shaking in one of the bushes. "I'm picking multiple readings closing in to you," she informed.

A small green two-legged dinosaur came out from the bushes and Master Chief questioned, "What do you know about this dinosaur?"

"It's a … Compsognathus, or Compy for short. 'Pretty Jaw'. 4 feet long and 3 kilograms. Chicken-sized carnivore lived during the Late Jurassic Period. It lived in packs feeding on insects, small mammals, and lizards," Cortana informed.

"This one appears to be a scout," the super soldier eyed the Compy before being surrounded by the rest of the pack. "If you little guys want a piece of me, you just picked yourselves a wrong prey," Master Chief charged and kicked several Compies sending them flying up to the level of his waist. With his back showed to the rest of the pack, they began jumping at him. He quickly turned in time due to his enhanced speed and gave the others a round-house kick.

"Well, I think melee weapons or hand-to-hand combat should do the trick," said Cortana.

"Better to conserve ammo for bigger dinosaurs," said Master Chief. The super soldier kept his eyes open and looked specifically in the bushes if any pack of Compies attacked. At one point, Master Chief then punched the Compies one or two at a time when they attempted to jump at him.

As they progressed, Cortana brought something to the super soldier. "Chief, I have some information for you."

"Fill me in."

"InGen or International Genetic Technologies was founded by John Hammond in 1980's and its purpose was to be the world's premier researcher of leading leading-edge genetic and biological science and technology. InGen developed a technology of cloning dinosaurs using preserved DNA in fossilized amber."

"I never know about this."

"InGen used this island as a Site B where dinosaurs are live freely in the wilds. Hammond even built Jurassic Park in Isla Nublar where people could come and see dinosaurs. The park was never opened due to the interference of BioSyn, one of InGen's rivals, causing the dinosaurs to break out. Hammond's nephew Peter Ludlow attempted to take over as C.E.O. of InGen and attempted to set up an amphitheater-like park in San Diego. Ludlow brought a team of hunters to this island to capture dinosaurs and to transport them to the city. Hammond sent an expedition consisting of Ian Malcolm who was a mathematician who had come to Jurassic Park before, Nick van Owen, Eddie Carr, and Sarah Harding who was Ian's girlfriend. When both parties lost communications equipment to the dinosaurs, they formed a truce to reach the InGen communications building."

"That's a lot to take."

When Master Chief was half-way through the jungle, he crossed a chasm using dead tree like a bridge. "Try not to fall off," Cortana gave a reminder. The super soldier succeeded in crossing the bridge and pressed on.

There were times he had to jump over dead trees that were blocking his path. At one point, another pack of Compies jumped onto a dead tree. "Bring it," Master Chief muttered while doing a gesture. The super soldier punched every Compy that jumped on him like before, "This is too easy."

"The other dinosaurs we will face won't be easier," Cortana reminded him like as in not to be too overconfident.

Eventually, Master Chief found a canister of green fluid. "So this is the first Base DNA Capsule," he picked it up. The super soldier got out of the jungle with the canister in his hands, "Cortana, get the Pelican over."

"No sooner than done," the A.I. got the dropship to pick him up and it took him back to the base.

The scientist was waiting for him in the landing zone of the base and Master Chief handed him the canister, "Well done, that the first Base DNA Capsule. Follow me."

They entered the building were closing into another section that the super soldier had not been to yet. "This is the DNA laboratory where I decrypt the Base DNA Capsule and to see what dinosaur this DNA belong to. It will take me a while just wait outside until it is completed," the scientist began his work on the canister in the lab while Master Chief sat on a couch outside. Several minutes later, the scientist gave a signal, "It is done."

Master Chief entered the laboratory and saw an image of a brown ostrich-like dinosaur slightly taller than a person on screen. "Gallimimus. Name meaning: 'Chicken Mimic'. Length: 20 feet long. Weight: 400 kilograms. Period: Late Cretaceous. Found: Mongolia. This ostrich-like omnivore fed on both insects and plants. It lived in herds and relied on speed against predators," he read the facts in the screen below the dinosaur.

"There's no need to fight this dinosaur if we are to encounter it," said Cortana.


	3. Grasslands

"The next Base DNA Capsule will be in the Grasslands," the InGen scientist pointed to a northwest region of the island. "The Grasslands is a home to Gallimimus, don't get caught in a stampede."

"Got it."

This time, the Pelican dropped off Master Chief in the grasslands and he began driving the Warthog throughout the open grassy plains in which the level of the grass reached a person's waist. "Chief, I inputted the location of the canister," said Cortana.

"Got it. But it's strangely silent here."

When the Warthog reached a hill in a quarter of the area, the A.I. informed the super soldier, "I'm picking a lot of readings coming towards you at a high speed."

There were lots of yellow dots in Master Chief's HUD as he saw a huge herd of Gallimimus heading towards them and turned the Warthog. He began driving towards the location of the canister but the dinosaurs were on his tail in a distance. "I thought you said Gallimimus are harmless, why are they after us?"

"I don't know. The Gallimimus are not hunters. But it looks like we're in a Gallimimus stampede. No regular human on foot can outrun them."

"If the Gallimimus are like the civilians, it won't be fitting to kill any of them."

Master Chief continued holding the accelerator pedal so that the Warthog could be full speed but it was impossible to the outrun those dinosaurs. The Gallimimus herd chased the super soldier in the jeep throughout the area and passed a watering hole when they were halfway through.

"We're closing in to the canister," said Cortana when they went through 80% of the grasslands.

"So just let the Gallimimus pass and that's all?"

"I think that's the only way, I hope they won't crush the canister."

Finally Master Chief made it to a dead tree but the canister was not between the Warthog and the log. He quickly got off from the vehicle and jumped over the log. "I got it," the super soldier recovered another Base DNA Capsule.

"Get your head down," Cortana ordered.

The Gallimimus herd ran passed the Warthog and began jumping over the dead tree. The dinosaurs called out to each other as communication. Master Chief holding the canister carefully without breaking it and watched them continued running forward. After the last Gallimimus jumped over the log, the super soldier checked if there was any other dinosaur behind them. "Nothing chased the Gallimimus," said Master Chief as he watched the dinosaurs becoming more distant ahead in full speed. "Get the Pelican over, we're heading back," he requested and Cortana got the Pelican to pick them up in their location.

After Master Chief brought the Base DNA Capsule to the InGen scientist in the DNA lab, the super soldier waited like before as the researcher decrypted the DNA. "It's done, here's another dinosaur," the scientist showed Master Chief that the DNA belonged to a gigantic brown quadrupedal dinosaur.

"Brachiosaurus. Name meaning: 'Armed Lizard'. Length: 85 feet long. Weight: 50 tons. Period: Late Jurassic. Found: Portugal, United States (Colorado), Algeria, Tanzania. This gigantic herbivore was the world's tallest dinosaur and twice the size of a giraffe enabling it to reach leaves of tall trees. It got its name for having its front legs longer than its back legs. It had a huge appetite and had nostrils on top of its head enabling it to breathe without having to stop eating," the super soldier read the facts in the screen below the dinosaur.

"Like the Gallimimus, the Brachiosaurus is also harmless so that fighting this dinosaur species will not be necessary," said Cortana.

"What's worse, being run over by the Gallimimus or being crushed by the Brachiosaurus?"

"I hope the Brachiosaurus won't step on you."


	4. Return to Jungle of Giants

"You'll have to return to the Jungle of Giants," said the InGen scientist in the briefing room.

"Why didn't you tell me that there were two Base DNA Capsules? I could have picked up both of them at the first place," Master Chief demanded.

"Like I said, you can only bring back one Base DNA Capsule at a time. When you return to the jungle to get the next Base DNA Capsule, you will now find out how the area got its name."

"I'll do it anyway," the super soldier left the briefing room feeling unease.

The Pelican dropship took Master Chief back to the entrance of the jungle and he entered on foot with his machete. Like before, the super soldier kept his eyes open if the Compsognathus packs attacked him. "I'm picking multiple enemies hiding in the surrounding area," Cortana informed as there were red dots visible in Master Chief's HUD.

When a pack of Compsognathus came out from a bush, Master Chief was ready with his fists. "These little guys don't know when to give up, do they?"

"Why would they? They'll keep on gambling with their lives."

Two Compies jumped at the super soldier at a time and he killed them with punches. He did the same not only to the rest of the pack, but to the other packs that dared to attack Master Chief.

When Master Chief was halfway through the jungle, there were no Compies in the surrounding area but he noticed lots of yellow dots coming towards him. "I have multiple readings coming towards you from the west at high speed," Cortana informed.

The super soldier hid behind one of the trees and saw another huge herd of Gallimimus running past him. The ostrich-like omnivores called out to each other as they ran. "Why would the Gallimimus stampede all the way here?" he asked.

"I don't know, possibly evading predators," the A.I. could not find an answer.

Master Chief continued his way to the canister and fought packs of Compsognathus on the way. When he was close to reaching the Base DNA Capsule, there were no packs of Compsognathus but a small herd of Brachiosaurus feasting on leaves of trees. "So, the Brachiosaurus living in this area is how Jungle of Giants got its name," the super soldier muttered.

"I guess the InGen scientist had made his point," Cortana muttered. "One of the Brachiosaurus is walking towards the canister, get it before it is too late," she noticed a yellow dot was getting close to the mission objective in Master Chief's HUD.

Luckily, the super soldier's speed was enhanced. He ran as fast as he could then slid and grab the canister simultaneously before the Brachiosaurus took its next step that would possibly crush the canister. "I got it," Master Chief got up and looked at the Base DNA Capsule. "That was close," he watched the Brachiosaurus walking towards a tree and it began eating the leaves.

Master Chief got out of the jungle and took the Pelican back to the base. The InGen scientist decrypted the Base DNA Capsule in the DNA laboratory while the super soldier waited. "It is done, take a look at the next dinosaur," the scientist had Master Chief looking at the next dinosaur that was bipedal and black. The dinosaur's height level reached an average person's shoulder and it had special claws on its feet.

"Velociraptor. Name meaning: 'Speedy thief'. Length: 6 feet long. Weight: 15 kilograms. Period: Late Cretaceous. Found: Mongolia. This intelligent predator was fast and ferocious. It hunted in packs, equipped with razor-sharp teeth and special sickle-shaped talons on its feet used for slashing," the super soldier read the facts below the dinosaur.

"Velociraptor is fast and dangerous. But I don't recommend using heavy weapons," Cortana informed.

"So, when we encounter Velociraptor, the basic principle is to fight," said Master Chief as he knew which weapon to use.


	5. Raptor Pens

"The next Base DNA Capsule is in Raptor Pens," the InGen scientist pointed to a location northeast of Isla Sorna in the map during the mission briefing. "Raptor Pens are overrun by escaped raptors that are swift and relentless. Proceed through the area with extreme caution."

"Got it," said Master Chief.

The Pelican ferried the super soldier to the man-made structures and he took his assault rifle with 600 rounds.

"I'm sure the raptors will pick the wrong prey," Cortana spoke with prediction as she knew Master Chief's skills in combat. Due to his previous experiences with more powerful foes in the Human Covenant war, those dangerous raptors should not be a problem.

"What do you know about the raptor's attacks?"

"They'll lunge at their prey. If the raptor landed onto a less-sturdy prey, the raptor would stand on top of the prey ripping it with its teeth and claws. The raptors would grapple onto a bigger prey and mutilate it. The raptors would be injured when they fell off as their prey collapsed."

"If they're looking for a fight, then here they got one," Master Chief got off from the dropship and began exploring the man-made buildings.

"We got company," Cortana informed as two raptors began heading towards the super soldier. One raptor had jumped onto the roof of what appeared to be like a shed and the other was running towards Master Chief on ground.

The super soldier controlled his burst shots to conserve ammo and aimed for their heads. He gunned down the raptor on ground and quickly shot down the other before it could jump down from the building.

"I don't recommend searching the interior of that structure, I got the location of the Base DNA Capsule," said Cortana marking the mission objective on his HUD and it appeared to be far away.

Master Chief leaned his back against the wall of the shed and checked for any hostiles. Ahead of him was a huge enclosure made of walls approximately a story high and there were stairs leading to a walkway. The super soldier spotted a raptor standing in the entrance of the walkway and it was making evil barking sounds. Another raptor joined in and they began walking downstairs. When Master Chief came out of his hiding place, the raptors began running towards him. The super soldier gunned down the raptors with a couple of shots on each raptor.

Master Chief went through the long walkway of the enclosure and saw broken steel fences on top of the walls indicating breakouts of raptors. It was like a forest inside the enclosure but there was nothing for him to see.

"A building like that was built in Jurassic Park in Isla Nublar holding a pack of raptors. There was an incident that a gatekeeper was killed during an operation of bringing a raptor into that pen. Since then, Hammond invited Malcolm along with a paleontologist Dr. Alan Grant and paleo-botanist Dr. Ellie Sattler to Jurassic Park on a weekend trip. Donald Gennaro representing one of InGen's investors came along to see if the park was business worthy. All fences of the park especially the raptor pen were electric as in 10,000 volts. Dennis Nedry, a computer programmer in Jurassic Park, shut down the park's electricity to smuggle dinosaur embryos for BioSyn. With the electricity out, the dinosaurs especially raptors broke out. The victims were Nedry, Gennaro, Ray Arnold the chief engineer, and Robert Muldoon the park warden. As a conclusion, Jurassic Park could not open to public," Cortana muttered.

"If this island is Site B, why did InGen build raptor pens here?" Master Chief asked.

"This … I don't know," the A.I. had no answer.

When Master Chief reached a dead end of the walkway, he gunned down two raptors on the ground with a few shots each. The super soldier jumped down and went through a gap between two pens before going into the walkway of another pen. Two raptors charged at Master Chief but were no match for him as they were gunned down. This time the super soldier went upstairs into some bridge and gunned down two raptors.

"The canister must be under the bridge, you'll have to jump from here," Cortana informed when he reached the end of the bridge. He jumped and took down another raptor under bridge. Finally Master Chief recovered another Base DNA Capsule near a wall. The Pelican dropship picked him up in his location and took him back to base.

The InGen scientist decrypted the Base DNA Capsule in the DNA laboratory while the super soldier waited. "It is done, take a look at the next dinosaur," the scientist had Master Chief looking at the next dinosaur that was bipedal and purple. The dinosaur stood as tall as an average person and had two crests on top of its head along with ridges near the neck.

"Dilophosaurus. Name meaning: 'Double crested lizard'. Length: 20 feet long. Weight: 500 kilograms. Period: Early Jurassic. Found: United States (Arizona). This agile carnivore got its name for its pair of crests on its head and was not fussy about what it ate. It was happy as a scavenger and a hunter. It displayed its frill to show aggression and spit paralyzing venom that could also cause blindness to its prey," Master Chief read the facts below the dinosaur.

"Though the Dilophosaurus would attack from a distance with venomous spit, hit it quickly before it could attack. A machine gun would work on that type of dinosaur," Cortana gave out a tip.


	6. InGen Lab

"The next Base DNA Capsule is inside the InGen Lab," the InGen scientist pointed to a location east of Isla Sorna in the map. "The InGen Lab has been long abandoned, but some of the equipment remains running. Beware of hidden traps and new dinosaurs that attack from a distance with venomous spit."

"Got it," said Master Chief. The super soldier reloaded his assault rifle, replenished ammo, and added the pump-action shotgun with 48 shells before boarding the Pelican dropship.

The dropship flew him to the abandoned laboratory and he entered armed with his assault rifle. There was not much lighting in the structure's interior and he turned on the flashlight of his weapon. "If there were traps running, there should be a control room to shut them down," said Cortana.

"But we have to find it first."

"I got the location of the control room," the A.I. placed the location in Master Chief's HUD.

The super soldier saw a tank containing green liquid and thought, " _I wonder what this lab was used for_."

"I'm picking movement," Cortana informed as Master Chief heard something. He turned to his back with his assault rifle if there was a threat. As there were squealing, the super soldier pointed his gun at the source. It was a Dilophosaurus and it came out from its hiding place. There was no fear in the dinosaur when he was holding it at gunpoint.

Master Chief eyed the dinosaur carefully before he could pull the trigger. The Dilophosaurus displayed its frill and roared simultaneously. The super soldier quickly fired three rounds at the Dilophosaurus' head before it could spit venom. He continued forward to the control room and walked pass another tank full of green liquid. Master Chief heard another squeal and there were four Dilophosaurus. He quickly gunned the dinosaurs at their heads before they could spit venom at him.

Master Chief reached a corridor and read a sign, "Danger! Laser beam flashes every 10 seconds." He turned to see a laser beam was flashing every 10 seconds in one lane. When the beam was not flashed, he walked into the lane to walk around posts. The super soldier quickly changed lanes before the beam flashed. When he reached the end of the corridor, he turned left to small passageway. At the end of the small passageway in the right turn, there was another corridor where another laser beam was flashing. "There's a door in this passageway, it had to be the control room," said Cortana.

Master Chief reached the middle of the small passageway and went into the door on the left then closed it behind. There was another pack of four Dilophosaurus in the control room and they turned to face the super soldier. He carefully gunned down the dinosaurs by controlling his burst shots without hitting the screens and control panels accidentally. Master Chief operated the controls and shut down the lasers in the corridors. " _Great_ ," he thought as he saw the laboratory was also crawling with packs of Velociraptor via the security cameras that linked to the control room. Some of the laboratory sections were occupied by raptors and packs of Dilophosaurus together.

"We got company," Cortana warned as Master Chief heard the turning of the door knob. He had his shotgun ready and behind the door were four raptors.

"That's very clever," the super soldier muttered as the raptors began running towards him. A single blast from the shotgun could sweep three raptors at close and wide range like a broomstick. The other raptor began lunging at the super soldier but the attack was countered.

When Master Chief turned right to the other corridor, he walked pass more tanks with green liquid. Some of the tanks had cracks and there were puddles of green liquid due to the leak. "These liquid are harmful, stay out of its way," Cortana warned as he had to walk around the puddle.

Master Chief turned left at the end of the corridor and read a sign, "Warning! There are leaks of hot gas." He heard puffing and saw hot gas leaked from the pipes. There were three holes and one gas leak occurred every 10 seconds from one hole. At a distance from the pipe, there was a ladder.

"I'm reading the temperature of the gas is 75 degrees Celsius," said Cortana.

"Is there a way to shut off the gas?"

"There's a valve upwards, you'll have to climb your way."

Master Chief climbed up the ladder and was cautiously about the gas leaks. When he made it to the top, he found the valve in the pipe and jumped across the gap. The super soldier turned the valve to shut the gas and continued onwards.

"I got the location of the Base DNA Capsule," Cortana inputted the location of the canister in Master Chief's HUD.

Master Chief used his assault rifle to gun down another pack of Dilophosaurus that were on their own in a corridor. He went through a door into a section that appeared to be a place for experiments as there were control panels, fences, and windows. The raptors in the area began running towards the super soldier but they were gunned down when he used the assault rifle.

"I'm detecting reinforcements," the A.I. informed as more raptors jumped through the windows shattering them. Master Chief gunned them down as if there were pieces of cake and reloaded his assault rifle. The super soldier went through a door to another corridor where there were tanks of green liquid. "Chief, the raptors and the Dilophosaurus were guarding the canister together," she informed.

"This is going to be a tough fight if those dinosaurs are working together," Master Chief had his shotgun ready.

"Velociraptor and Dilophosaurus can live peacefully with each other as if they are true friends."

Master Chief went through a door into a room where a reactor appeared to be housed there. A pack of six raptors and five Dilophosaurus all turned to attack him. When the raptors got close, the super soldier swept three of them with his shotgun. When the Dilophosaurus spat black venomous fluid, Master Chief ran aside to dodge the projectiles and the puddles they left on impact. He fired his shotgun killing two raptors and a Dilophosaurus. The super soldier dodged the venom of the other Dilophosaurus and blasted two of them along with a raptor. After he killed the last two Dilophosaurus, he recovered the Base DNA Capsule.

Master Chief took the canister and exited the structure via a back entrance where the Pelican dropship came to pick him up. After he returned to the base, he gave the canister for the InGen scientist to decrypt and the super soldier waited. "It is done, take a look at the next dinosaur," the scientist had Master Chief looking at the next dinosaur that was bipedal and yellow. It was slightly taller than an average person and had a grey dome on top of its head.

"Pachycephalosaurus. Name meaning: 'Thick headed lizard'. Length: 16 feet long. Weight: 430 kilograms. Period: Late Cretaceous. Found: United States (Montana, Wyoming, and South Dakota) and Canada (Alberta). This aggressive head-butting herbivore got its name for its hard bony dome skull that could be lowered to create a sturdy battering ram as defense against carnivores. It had wart-like knobs on the rim of the dome and back of its head along with small spikes on top of its snout. It lived in herds having dominance display and males had competitions for mates," Master Chief read the facts below the dinosaur.

"Pachycephalosaurus is territorial and can be aggressive towards humans. Headshot won't make an instant kill on this dinosaur due to having armor on its thick skull. Its weak spot is the stomach, otherwise a weapon with firepower would do the job," Cortana gave out tips.


	7. Perilous Highlands

"The next Base DNA Capsule is in Perilous Highlands," the InGen scientist pointed to a region in the map south of Isla Sorna. "Perilous Highlands are home to rugged hardy dinosaurs. There are areas with obstacles that are impassable, but using your head will get you a long way."

"Got it," said Master Chief and he was equipped with his shotgun then replenished the shells. He also took six hand grenades, and a rocket launcher with six projectiles. When the super soldier was walking to the Pelican dropship, he said to Cortana, "There's no way I'm going to use my head to clear obstacles."

"Definitely not. Good thing that you brought the rocket launcher just in case."

The Pelican dropship flew him to the mountainous regions and he began hiking the mountains where there was vegetation everywhere.

"The canister is at the summit," Cortana inputted the mission objective in Master Chief's HUD. When he reached to a point, he saw a herd of Pachycephalosaurus at a distance. Two of them faced each other and roared at each other. They rammed each other and one of them was not seriously injured when being rammed by the opponent. The loser walked off while the victor roared. "Those two Pachycephalosaurus were having a dominance display," Cortana noted. The other Pachycephalosaurus lied down and some were grazing on the vegetation. "There's a boulder ahead near the herd and it appeared to be breakable," the A.I. notified the super soldier. When Master Chief got into the sight range of herbivores, they began running towards. "To conserve your rockets, try making use of their ramming attack to shatter that cracked rock," Cortana gave a tip. The super soldier leapt to another side and rolled as the Pachycephalosaurus attempted to ram him. He quickly got back on his feet then led the herbivores to the cracked boulder and eyed them to determine their move. Master Chief leapt away and witnessed the Pachycephalosaurus smashed the cracked boulder simultaneously as they missed their attack on him.

"You don't know when to quit do you?" Master Chief muttered as the Pachycephalosaurus turned to him. He readied his shotgun and calculated the timing to dodge the next attack. When the herbivores attempted to ram him, the super soldier dodged the attack and fired his shotgun at the stomach of one of the Pachycephalosaurus. During the process, the shot Pachycephalosaurus died right away. Master Chief quickly got back on his feet then picked off the others with the dodge and shoot move. Once the herd was dead, he proceeded forward. "Now I get what the scientist said about using the head on the obstacles," said Master Chief.

"If you see another cracked rock and another herd of Pachycephalosaurus, use those herbivores to clear those obstacles before you kill them," said Cortana.

When Master Chief hiked to the second level in the mountains, there was another cracked boulder and another herd of Pachycephalosaurus. Like before, he used their ramming attack to shatter the cracked boulder.

"Don't kill them yet. There's another cracked boulder ahead of you," Cortana reminded him so that he did not have to kill the herd. The super soldier allowed the aggressive herbivores to chase him to the next cracked rock and had them to shatter the boulder. "No cracked rocks ahead, shoot them," she said. He used the dodge and shoot move on the herd.

When Master Chief hiked to the third level, there was another herd of Pachycephalosaurus and a cluster of cracked boulders in their surrounding environment. "Now there is a bunch of cracked rocks in the area," he muttered.

"Get the Pachycephalosaurus to shatter just the rocks that are blocking your path. Breaking the others is not necessary," said Cortana. Master Chief made use of the Pachycephalosaurus to shatter three cracked boulders that were blocking the road. After the obstacles were cleared, he finished them off with the dodge and shoot move.

When Master Chief hiked to the fourth level, there were no cracked rocks but another herd of Pachycephalosaurus. At a distance, he threw a hand grenade at the herd. The explosion killed them instantly and sent them collapsing into their sides as if they had taken the shotgun blast.

Finally Master Chief reached the summit where there were no cracked rocks but a herd of Pachycephalosaurus guarding the canister. "Get the Pelican over to the Base DNA Capsule," he requested.

"Got it."

As the Pachycephalosaurus attacked Master Chief when they saw him, he just dodged the attacks instead of killing them. At the time he recovered the canister, the Pelican dropship arrived. "They're backing off," said the super soldier as the Pachycephalosaurus began fleeing the dropship. He boarded the Pelican with the Base DNA Capsule in his hand and it flew him back to base.

Master Chief gave the Base DNA Capsule to the InGen scientist to decrypted and waited. "It's done, you got to see this," the scientist signaled the super soldier and this time they looked at a purple flying reptile with a crest on its head and hands on its wings. There was no size comparison of the flying reptile to the average human.

"Is it not a dinosaur?" Master Chief asked.

"This is not a dinosaur because no dinosaurs can fly," said the InGen scientist.

"Pteranodon. Name meaning: 'Winged toothless'. Wingspan: 33 feet long. Weight: 15 kilograms. Period: Late Cretaceous. Found: England and United States (Kansas). This toothless pterosaur had a crest used to stabilize its flight. It swooped down from great heights to attack its prey such as fish, lizards, insects, and small mammals," the super soldier read the facts below the flying reptile.

"You must know that pterosaurs were flying reptiles and were relatives to the dinosaurs," the scientist gave out an extra fact.

"Pteranodon attacks humans either for food or for their territory. Shoot it down if it attempts to swoop at you. However, it is possible that the Pteranodon can attack in groups. If you are busy shooting one down, others will catch you off guard. The only thing to do is use an appropriate weapon," Cortana gave out tips.

"I wonder how big a Pteranodon is comparing to a human," Master Chief muttered.


	8. Savage Lands

"The next Base DNA Capsule is in Savage Lands," the InGen scientist pointed to a region that was adjacent to the Jungle of Giants in the map. "In the branches of the tall trees, you will find refuge from terrestrial dinosaurs. However, be on the alert for the winged terrors that rule the sky."

"Got it," said Master Chief. He took his assault rifle in which its ammo was replenished and a heavy machinegun with 1,000 rounds. "I hope that the winged terrors won't bring us down when we're going to Savage Lands," the super soldier said to Cortana.

"Normally, Pteranodon can bring down a defenseless aircraft. I hope they wouldn't attack us on the Pelican."

The Pelican dropship ferried Master Chief to Savage Lands without any trouble with the Pteranodon on their way luckily. He entered into a rainforest-like area and it was a swamp on ground level though there were muddy grounds above the water level. The super soldier waded through the water and sometimes walked on the muddy ground.

"We got company," said Cortana as there were red dots in Master Chief's HUD coming towards him.

"Raptors again," Master Chief muttered as a Velociraptor pack was running towards him. He fired his assault rifle gunning them down and controlled his burst shots to conserve ammo.

"Try going on the tree tops," the A.I. made a suggestion.

On ground level, Savage Lands were crawling with raptors and the super soldier used his assault rifle to gun down those that dared to attack him. When he progressed 30% of the area, he came across a tree with vines. "I hope the vines are strong," Master Chief muttered.

"These vines are thick, they won't break."

Master Chief climbed the vines like a ladder to the branches that served as a walkway into the elevated level. However, it was not a canopy that the sky outside the rainforest-like area can be seen. He heard sounds of living creatures making cries and flapping wings.

"I'm detecting hostiles in the air," Cortana notified Master Chief.

The super soldier turned to see a Pteranodon facing him while hovering and it appeared to be bigger than an average human. He used the heavy machinegun to shoot it down with a few shots before it swooped to attack. Two more Pteranodon appeared before him hovering and prepared to attack. Master Chief turned to shoot down the other Pteranodon before they swooped. One of them crash landed onto the branch and died right away.

"The canister is in the treetops," Cortana inputted the mission objective in Master Chief's HUD.

The super soldier decided to go through the area on the branches of the tall trees due to being tired of fighting raptors on the ground. He had to jump to cross the gaps between the branches of different trees. Wherever Master Chief went in the tree tops, there was always Pteranodon that attacked him. He used the heavy machinegun to shoot down the Pteranodon especially in groups. The super soldier saw some of the downed Pteranodon became food to the raptors below. Some of the Pteranodon barred his way from jumping the gaps between trees and he shot them down before making his jumps. With the heavy machinegun, Master Chief never let a single Pteranodon to catch him off guard especially when they attacked in groups.

Finally Master Chief recovered the canister in the treetop when he was nearly out of Savage Lands. He got out and had the Pelican to pick him up. Luckily there was no Pteranodon on his tail when he was on his way back to the base.

The super soldier handed the Base DNA Capsule to the InGen scientist to decrypt and waited. "It's done, take a look at the next dinosaur," the scientist had Master Chief looking at a large green bipedal dinosaur with yellow belly and dark brown stripes on its back. It had two fingers in each of its small arms and its height was equivalent to a two-story building when its size was compared to an average human.

"Tyrannosaurus Rex. Name meaning: 'Tyrant lizard king'. Length: 50 feet long. Weight: 7 tons. Period: Late Cretaceous. Found: Mongolia, China, United States (Montana, Wyoming, Colorado, New Mexico, and Texas), Canada (Alberta and Saskatchewan). Famously known as T-Rex, it was one of the world's largest carnivores and was an efficient killer with powerful jaws filled with saw-edged teeth strong enough to crush a bone of a large prey. It had a huge appetite as it also used its jaws to grab smaller prey and shook it to death before swallowing it whole," Master Chief read the facts below the dinosaur.

"You should never go easy on the mighty T-Rex and it is possible that its powerful jaws can be used as anti-tank weapons. The armor of the 21st century military tanks won't stand T-Rex bites. Its body is invulnerable to gunfire due to the ultra-hard body armor. Either you find its weak points or use heavy firearms on it," Cortana gave out tips.


	9. Return to Raptor Pens

"You'll have to return to the Raptor Pens," the InGen scientist began briefing Master Chief.

"There's another Base DNA Capsule there?"

"That's right. Not only you'll get the second Base DNA Capsule from there, you will also find out what can be fearsome enough to scare the raptors away from their own territory."

"Got it," the super soldier then boarded the Pelican dropship bringing the heavy machinegun with ammo replenished and the rocket launcher that had not been used for his mission in Perilous Highlands.

Like before, the Pelican ferried Master Chief safely back to the raptor pens. There were no raptors crawling all over the place like the first time he went to those structures. After the super soldier walked past the shed, Cortana notified him as there were yellow dots in his HUD, "Chief, I'm picking movement coming towards you at high speed."

Master Chief quickly ran to the walkway of the first pen and saw a herd of Gallimimus running past him below. "It's those stampeding dinosaurs again," he muttered. The distance between him and those ostrich-like dinosaurs grew.

"From their behavior, they're running away from a predator."

"We'll find out what that predator is," the super soldier continued through the walkway into the second enclosure. He heard cries and sounds of flapping wings. "Great, it's those flying guys again," Master Chief faced a group of Pteranodon. He quickly gunned them down with his heavy machinegun before they swooped to attack him. There were more Pteranodon attacking the super soldier when he was in the bridge and they ended up being shot down.

"We'll have to get through the building to reach the canister," Cortana inputted the mission objective into Master Chief's HUD.

After the super soldier jumped off the bridge and proceeded forward, a Tyrannosaurus Rex appeared and it roared at Master Chief. "So, the T-Rex must be fearsome enough to scare the raptors away from here," he muttered.

"I guess those Gallimimus must be fleeing the T-Rex."

"Looks like I won't be getting the canister without a fight."

"Are you insane? You can't win a straight-up battle," said Cortana.

Master Chief fired his heavy machinegun at the T-Rex, but it continued to run forward towards him. When the carnivore got close and attempted to grab him, he leapt to the right to dodge.

"Its weak points are at its head," the A.I. worked out the dinosaur's weakness.

The super soldier concentrated his fire at the dinosaur when it attempted to grab him. He fired a stream of bullets at its head and some of the shots landed onto its mouth countering the attack. During the process, the T-Rex made cries of pain. Master Chief stopped firing when the T-Rex took several steps back and it made another attempt. He fired another stream of bullets at the dinosaur's head so that some of the other bullets would hit its mouth countering the attack. The super soldier decided to switch his heavy machinegun to his rocket launcher. He aimed carefully when the T-Rex took several steps back and fired a rocket at it. The projectile landed onto its body and it cried out in pain. The dinosaur made another attempt to grab Master Chief but he dodged it. After the super soldier fired another rocket at the T-Rex, it howled before collapsing to the ground motionlessly. He moved forward and found the canister. The Pelican picked him up in his location and took him back to base.

The super soldier handed the Base DNA Capsule to the InGen scientist to decrypt and waited. "It's done, take a look at the next dinosaur," the scientist had Master Chief looking at a grey quadrupedal dinosaur that was the size of a truck compared to an average human and its height was half of the T-Rex's. It had three horns, a shield above its neck, and a parrot's beak.

"Triceratops. Name meaning: 'Three-horned face'. Length: 30 feet long. Weight: 5 tons. Period: Late Cretaceous. Found: United States (Montana, Wyoming, South Dakota, and Colorado) and Canada (Alberta and Saskatchewan). This large herbivore was the world's most famous ceratopsian and lived in herds for defensive purpose. Its three horns and a bony frill made it a dangerous enemy," Master Chief read the facts below the dinosaur.

"Triceratops only attacks humans when provoked and its running charge can destroy almost anything. It is best to leave the Triceratops in peace and never make the first move to attack," Cortana gave out tips.


	10. Hatchery

"The next Base DNA Capsule is in the Hatchery," the InGen scientist pointed to a location northwest of the island in the map above the grasslands. "Due to neglect and over breeding, the once magnificent Hatchery lay ruined. Confirm reports of large quadrupeds spotted roaming the structure."

"Got it," said Master Chief. This time he prepared his assault rifle and his pistol with 100 rounds. The Pelican dropship ferried him to the hatchery's entrance and he entered into the interior of the structure. Unlike the InGen laboratory, there was a medium amount of lighting. There were machines everywhere, some with broken eggshells whereas some with unhatched eggs.

"This hatchery is like some sort of nursery where the first dinosaur hatchlings grow up to adult size. These incubators were used to hatch the eggs that had dinosaur embryos," Cortana muttered. "I'm picking movement coming towards you," there were red dots in Master Chief's HUD.

The super soldier turned to see a pack of Compsognathus coming out from underneath the incubators. "It's those little guys again. This is too easy," he used the butt of his assault rifle as a club. Master Chief batted multiple Compies when they dared to jump at him. The first half of the structure's interior was filled with packs of Compies and the super soldier used his assault rifle as a melee weapon to conserve ammo. When he was halfway through the hatchery, he came across a carcass of large quadrupedal dinosaur, "It's a dead Triceratops."

"Not to mention that Compsognathus is also a scavenger feeding on kills of larger predators," the A.I. informed.

After Master Chief batted the Compies with his assault rifle, he examined the carcass, "What a mess, torn from limb to limb."

"It had to be Velociraptor. We got company."

Master Chief readied his assault rifle at the time a pack of raptors appeared by jumped over the incubators on his left. He opened fire at the raptors gunning them down while avoided hitting the incubators by accident, "These raptors are becoming annoying."

"Above you."

Another pack of raptors jumped on top of the carcass and the super soldier quickly shot them down before they could land on top of him.

"On your right."

"Master Chief turned to the direction and gunned down another pack of raptors.

"I got the location of the canister, keep moving forward."

The other half of the hatchery was crawling with raptors and the super soldier gunned them down when they saw him. Packs of raptors appeared by jumping over the incubators on the left and right sides. He controlled his burst shots to conserve ammo and avoided hitting the incubators.

When Master Chief nearly reached the end of the structure's interior, he saw a Triceratops surrounded by a pack of raptors. It charged and killed multiple raptors in front of it by swiping them. However, four raptors grappled onto the Triceratops' flanks and began to mutilate it. "That Triceratops will need your help," said Cortana.

The super soldier switched to the pistol and began picking off the raptors that were on the Triceratops quickly. The other raptors that were not attacking the herbivore turned to him and began heading towards. One of the raptors lunged at Master Chief and he leapt to the other side to dodge. The Triceratops returned the favor by charging at the raptors and swiped them.

"I'm detecting additional raptor reinforcements," said Cortana.

Master Chief switched to his assault rifle and gunned down the raptors covering the Triceratops' back while the herbivore swiped a group of them in front of it. He also quickly gunned down the raptors before they could grapple onto the flanks of the herbivore. After the raptors were dead, the super soldier recovered the canister.

Master Chief led the Triceratops out of the hatchery's interior and it went off on its own into the wilderness. The Pelican picked him up and ferried him back to base.

The super soldier handed the Base DNA Capsule to the InGen scientist to decrypt and waited. "It's done, take a look at the next dinosaur," the scientist had Master Chief looking at a large yellow quadrupedal dinosaur with orange diamond-shaped objects on its back and four long spikes at the end of its tail.

"Stegosaurus. Name meaning: 'Plated lizard'. Length: 25 feet long. Weight: 5 tons. Period: Late Jurassic. Found: United States (Oklahoma, Wyoming, Utah, Colorado). This famous herbivore had two rows of diamond-shaped plates on its back used as solar panels to regulate its body temperature and a spiky tail used as a weapon against predators. It lived in herds and could rear up on its hind legs to reach leaves of trees," Master Chief read the facts below the dinosaur.

"Stegosaurus is not aggressive towards humans and it is slow. It is best not to provoke it," Cortana gave out a tip.


	11. Ancient Forest

"The next Base DNA Capsule is in Ancient Forest," the InGen scientist pointed to a region southwest of Isla Sorna in the map. "Don't let the tranquility of Ancient Forest fool you. The dinosaurs live there would defend their home with ferocity," he briefed.

"Got it," said Master Chief. He took just the assault rifle and pistol. The Pelican dropship ferried him to the entrance of the forest that was made of pine trees.

"I got the location of the canister," Cortana inputted the mission objective in the super soldier's HUD as he entered the forest and the ground was grassy.

Master Chief began progressing through the forest and came across a herd of Pachycephalosaurus. "It's those bone heads again," he muttered. Like in the mountains, the aggressive herbivores began running towards him when they saw him. The super soldier aimed for their bellies and fired his assault rifle. The Pachycephalosaurus were durable than the Velociraptor and Dilophosaurus as it took five shots to kill one. Master Chief had to jump to dodge the Pachycephalosaurus' ramming attacks and shoot them. He rolled to get back on his feet quickly and picked off the others. 30% of the forest was inhabited by herds of Pachycephalosaurus and the super soldier gunned down only those that dared to attack him.

Master Chief made it through the first 30% of the forest and there were no Pachycephalosaurus. He came across of a herd of Triceratops grazing on the vegetation of the forest and they did not notice him. The super soldier bypassed those horned herbivores without causing any trouble to them. Another herd of Triceratops appeared in front of him and walked past him. Some of the Triceratops called out as a form of communication to the others.

Master Chief proceeded halfway through the forest and came across another herd of Pachycephalosaurus. "More bone heads," he muttered. It was impossible to bypass those aggressive herbivores as they would not let him through without a fight. He fought his way through those aggressive herbivores throughout the other 30% of the forest.

Master Chief was in 80% of the forest and there were no Pachycephalosaurus. He stopped as a herd of Stegosaurus appeared blocking his way and they went east. Some of the Stegosaurus snorted and howled to communicate with each other. After the large herbivores walked away, the super soldier continued onwards. He came across a herd of Stegosaurus grazing on the foliage and some of them reared up on their hind legs to reach leaves of trees. Those herbivores took no notice of the super soldier and he bypassed them without any trouble.

Finally Master Chief recovered the canister and got out of the forest where the Pelican came to pick him up.

After the dropship ferried him back to the base, he handed the Base DNA Capsule to the InGen scientist to decrypt and waited. "It's done, take a look at the next dinosaur," the scientist had Master Chief looking at a large quadrupedal dinosaur that was slightly taller than an average human and it had something heavy on its tail. Its back was dark brown having spikes on its back and side whereas its legs and belly were reddish-brown.

"Ankylosaurus. Name meaning: 'Fused lizard'. Length: 23 feet long. Weight: 6 tons. Period: Late Cretaceous. Found: United States (Montana) and Canada (Alberta). This armored herbivore was the world's slowest dinosaur and was like an army tank. It had thick bony plating on its body with spikes on its sides and on its back. Its massive club tail was used as a powerful weapon against predators and could shatter bones," Master Chief read the facts below the dinosaur.

"Ankylosaurus is not aggressive towards humans. It is best not to get too close to it or to provoke it," Cortana gave out tips.


	12. Return to Perilous Highlands

"You'll have to return to Perilous Highlands," said the InGen scientist.

"Another Base DNA Capsule there?" Master Chief asked.

"This will be the last Base DNA Capsule. It lies in the lair of the slow yet formidable dinosaur," the InGen scientist briefed.

"Got it," said the super soldier. This time, he took just the heavy machinegun. The Pelican dropship ferried him back to the mountainous region and he began hiking.

"I got the location of the canister. It looks like you'll have to take a different route," Cortana inputted the location of the Base DNA Capsule in Master Chief's HUD. Unlike the first time, the road was near the cliffs and there were no cracked rocks blocking his path like before.

There were caws and sounds of flapping wings. "It's those flying guys again," Master Chief muttered as he faced a group of three Pteranodon. He quickly shot them down with his heavy machinegun before they swooped to attack. Wherever the super soldier went for his second time in the mountains, there were more Pteranodon. He quickly shot every of them down before they swooped to attack. There were times that Master Chief had to climb obstruction over two meters high and continued on the road near the cliff upwards.

"Chief, try not to fall off," said the A.I. when the super soldier reached to a gap between the roads. Three Pteranodon appeared and two of them were hovering in front of him in the gap. He quickly shot them down before they swooped. Once they were down, Master Chief took several steps back and jumped over the gap. He landed on a point where there was distance from the gap and continued onwards. Despite the super soldier made it to areas of the mountain that were not close to the cliff and there were vegetation like before, there were more Pteranodon that attempted to attack him by swooping. Master Chief shot them down quickly before they attacked. Unlike his first time, there were no cracked rocks blocking the path.

Master Chief made it to a place where there was a running river. "I suggest that you follow the river," said Cortana. As he went along with the river, there were more Pteranodon. The super soldier shot them all down before they swooped to attack. The river led all the way to a waterfall and it was not very high. "It won't be ground level down there, we're still in the mountains," said the A.I.

Master Chief identified the ground below but more Pteranodon had come. He shot them down before making a jump downwards. The super soldier got up and there were no more Pteranodon coming. He saw a small herd of Ankylosaurus inhabiting the area, some were grazing, and some were drinking. Most of the Ankylosaurus did not pay attention to Master Chief and a few had glances on him. Like the other herbivores, he bypassed them easily and got the final canister.

When the Pelican arrived to pick him up, the Ankylosaurus began walking away and bellowed to each other as communication. Luckily, there were no Pteranodon on his tail when he was on his way back to the base.

Master Chief handed the Base DNA Capsule to the InGen scientist to decrypt and waited for the final time. "It's done, take a look at the last dinosaur," the scientist had Master Chief looking at a large bipedal dinosaur with a red and blue something on its back. Its body was grey and its crocodile-like head was red.

"Spinosaurus. Name meaning: 'spine lizard'. Length: 49 feet long. Weight: 8 tons. Period: Early Cretaceous. Found: Niger and Egypt. This terrifying atrocious African dinosaur was the one of the world's largest carnivores. It got its name for having a sail on its back to heat up and cool down. It was a brutal hunter that fed on both fish and other dinosaurs," Master Chief read the facts below the dinosaur.

"Not only it takes great skill to survive the Spinosaurus' onslaught, but also any explosive artillery can hurt it," Cortana gave out a tip.


	13. Escape the Island

"You'll have to return to Savage Lands," said the InGen scientist.

"If there is no Base DNA Capsule there, what do you need?" Master Chief asked.

"The Spinosaurus is loose and on a rampage. Escape through the treetops of Savage Lands and make a break for the runway. Good luck."

"If you want me to kill the Spinosaurus, then I'm up for it."

Master Chief took about 20 fragmentation grenades and the rocket launcher with 20 rounds. The Pelican dropship ferried him to Savage Lands and he entered the rainforest-like place.

"Climb up to a tree quickly before the Spinosaurus comes," said Cortana. Master Chief saw a strong vine and quickly used it to climb up to the branches of a tall tree.

"Where is it?" the super soldier asked.

There were huge footsteps and he saw ripples in the water of the marshes. "Here it comes," said the A.I. The Spinosaurus appeared and roared at Master Chief when it saw him. It began running towards him and the super soldier readied his rocket launcher. He fired a rocket at it and it dealt a great deal of damage to the atrocious dinosaur causing it to cry out in pain. Despite of the damage, the Spinosaurus continued heading forward. Master Chief fired another rocket at it and it was getting close. "Dodge it," Cortana ordered.

The Spinosaurus lunged at the super soldier with its crocodile-like jaws and he leapt to get out of the way. He jumped to the branch of another tree like before and reloaded his rocket launcher. The carnivore pursued and attempted to lunge at Master Chief. He leapt to dodge another of its attack then readied a fragmentation hand grenade. The super soldier tossed it to the Spinosaurus. However the hand grenade did not inflict much damage to the large dinosaur. After Master Chief made another jump to branches of another tree, he fired a rocket at the Spinosaurus dealing a great deal of damage causing it to cry out in pain. The super soldier fired another rocket at the large carnivore injuring it before it attempted to lunge at him with its jaws. He threw another fragmentation hand grenade and dealt damage to it. Master Chief made another jump to another tree and reloaded his rocket launcher. The Spinosaurus lunged with its jaws and the super soldier leapt to dodge the attack. Master Chief threw another hand grenade and dealt damage to it. After he made a jump to the branches of another tree, he fired another rocket at the Spinosaurus. This time, the dinosaur cried out in pain before collapsing into the ground motionlessly.

Master Chief got out of Savage Lands and took the Pelican back to the base. "The Spinosaurus is dead," he told the InGen scientist.

"Good job. Now pack up your supplies and let's go."

"What's going on?"

"I thought the military was here to assist us in our DNA recovery mission but it looks like they've sent a fully armed strike force instead," they quickly packed whatever he needed and Master Chief began driving the Warthog with the InGen scientist in the passenger's seat. The InGen scientist showed the super soldier to a location and climbed over some rocky ridges. "Their agenda is to eradicate all dinosaurs on Isla Sorna and any evidence of their existence. Unfortunately, 'evidence' includes us and any of our research. If you look over that ridge, you'll see a hangar and runway just past the Raptor Pens."

"Where should we go?"

The InGen scientist took binoculars and had a look. He then showed Master Chief, "There's a cargo plane there from an earlier DNA transport run. Making it to that plane is your only hope for escaping this island. There's nothing we can do for the remaining dinosaurs. So no matter what … keep driving!"

They hurried back to the Warthog and Master Chief began driving through the runway past the Raptor Pens.

In the skies, a large fleet of 21st century fighters began launching missiles bombarding the island. "I got the location of the cargo plane. I guess the Forward Unto Dawn will be destroyed," Cortana inputted the cargo plane's position into Master Chief's HUD.

"There's nothing we can do about it," said the super soldier. The missiles were not the only problem that he had to dodge.

"I got a herd of Ankylosaurus and Stegosaurus ahead of us," Cortana informed as there were yellow dots in Master Chief's HUD. The tough herbivores were killed by missiles due to their slowness and he drove past their carcasses without crashing into any of them.

"Not now," said the super soldier as there were red dots in his HUD. A pack of Dilophosaurus and Velociraptor were on their tails.

"Those carnivores won't attack us, they're fleeing the bombing," said Cortana. The small carnivores only ran past the Warthog and some of them were unlucky as they were killed by the missiles.

"Now what?" Master Chief noticed more red dots in his HUD.

"The Compies are also fleeing the bombing," said the A.I. Large packs of Compsognathus were on their tails and only ran past them. The missiles killed most of the Compies as an explosion could kill multiples of those small dinosaurs.

When the Warthog was halfway through, there were yellow dots in Master Chief's HUD. "I'm reading a herd of Gallimimus this time," said Cortana. The herd of Gallimimus ran past the Warthog and some of them were unlucky as they were killed by the missiles.

"I hope it's not carnivores," the super soldier muttered as there were red dots in his HUD.

"Actually, they're Pachycephalosaurus. They're fleeing the bombing too," said the A.I. A herd of Pachycephalosaurus was on their tails and the missiles killed most of those herbivores.

At the time the Warthog was nearing the cargo plane, there were yellow dots in Master Chief's HUD, "What would those be?"

"It's a herd of Triceratops," Cortana replied. A herd of Triceratops was on their tails and the missiles killed most of them.

When the Warthog made it to the cargo plane, the bombing ended with the fighters ran out of missiles. Master Chief and the InGen scientist boarded the cargo plane.

"All this wasteful of destruction … Nothing could have possibly survived. The Government will deny any involvement in this and no one will ever know the truth about what we've accomplished on this island," said the InGen scientist looking at the ruins. When the plane took off and began leaving Isla Sorna, the scientist continued. "We managed to escape with some of our research and enough DNA to continue with our project. But now I question the ethics of what we've done." The super soldier and the InGen scientist looked at the 11 canisters that were recovered. "Recreating long lost life forms … Is it right? Do the great dinosaurs of the past really have a place in our modern world? For while it was man's brilliance and curiosity that spawned the rebirth of the dinosaurs, it is man's fear and ignorance that lead to their ultimate demise. With our research, we still hold the key to the past. But perhaps, the past is one door which should remain unopened."

"Is there an organization that is related to traveling through space?" Master Chief asked.

"Yes, it is called N.A.S.A. or the National Aeronautics and Space Administration."

"Thank you."

"And thank you for helping us recover the Base DNA Capsules."

After the plane took them to the United States, Master Chief parted ways with the InGen scientist and began seeking out N.A.S.A.

 **Author's Note**

This crossover story is based on a game called Jurassic Park III: The DNA Factor.


End file.
